Volvemos Al jardin de Infantes
by Artemisa's Old Shoes
Summary: TH.Bella,influenciada por su hermano, pedira un deseo de cumpleaños que volvera a todos unos niños.¿lograran volver a la normalidad?¿recuperara el deseo que perdió la oportunidad de pedir:que su mejor amigo,Edward,se enamore de ella? EdxB EmxR JzxA
1. Prefacio

**Volvemos al jardin de Infantes**

**Summary Completo: **todos humanos. Bella, influenciada por su hermano Emmett pedirá un deseo en su cumpleaños que hará a todos unos niños. ¿Cómo lograran volver a la normalidad? ¿Como recuperara Bella el deseo que había perdido la oportunidad de pedir: que su mejor amigo, Edward Cullen, se enamore de ella? ExB EmxR JxA

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia

**Nota:** es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, si es asi dejenme un review, me alegrarian el dia. Por ahora les dejo el prefacio.

* * *

**Prefacio**

Suspire con la vista fija en la ventanilla. No se veia absolutamente nada ahi afuera. Faltaban siete horas, solo siete, para que cumpliera 18 años. Contemplé la luz débil de mi lamparita en el avión, y luego a mi acompañante dormido. _Edward Cullen_. Edward era adorable ya de por si cuando estaba despierto, ahora que lo contemplaba en silencio dormir, parecía algo completamente irreal. Sonrió en sueños, aun asi su sonrisa me dejo sin aire. El impulso que me había asechado de acariciarle desde que ocupamos nuestros sitios, volvió a mí y me reproché otra vez por lo cobarde que era: nunca me había atrevido a decirle lo que sentía. Pero eso iba a cambiar. _Tenía_ que cambiar. Después de todo, Alice podría matarme si no era así. Ella era la unica que se había percatado de todo. Cerré los ojos por décima vez en la noche, y me prometí a mi misma que este cumpleaños sería el mejor de todos. En unos minutos, caí en los brazos de morfeo, con el nombre de Edward resonando todavia en mis oidos.

* * *

dejenme saber si les gustó (en mi opinion es bastante corto), no lo se. dejaré el siguiente capitulo la semana que viene.

un beso.


	2. Cumpleaños

**Volvemos al jardin de Infantes**

**Summary Completo:** todos humanos. Bella, influenciada por su hermano Emmett pedirá un deseo en su cumpleaños que hará a todos unos niños. ¿Cómo lograran volver a la normalidad? ¿Como recuperara Bella el deseo que había perdido la oportunidad de pedir: que su mejor amigo, Edward Cullen, se enamore de ella? ExB EmxR JxA

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia

**Nota:** Gracias a OneStrokeMore, NeaCullen, Cammiie Cullen, bechi, ale-hale, pekascullen y Bella Cullen swan por sus reviews y/o por agregarme a sus alertas de historias. me hacen feliz.

:)

* * *

**Cumpleaños**

-¿Bella?- me llamó una aterciopelada voz.

-¿hmm?- respondí acomodándome más en el asiento para seguir durmiendo. Edward rió bajito.

-Bella- volvió a llamar, ahora sacudiéndome gentilmente.

-¿si?-pregunté todavía tratando de dormir.

-Será mejor que despiertes ya, Emmett se a cansado de esperar por ti, ha ido a por un poco de agua- comentó divertido. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y miré a Edward alarmada.

-¡Estas de broma!- le acusé al verlo reír nuevamente.

-No, en lo absoluto- contradijo inclinándose para ver el pasillo- es más,-agregó- aquí viene.

Fruncí el seño y me incliné para ver al grandulón de mi hermano acercándose con un vaso de agua en la mano, y su habitual sonrisa.

Me incorporé y esperé a que él apareciera, cuando sentí sus pasos lo suficientemente cerca miré a Edward, ambos levantamos tres dedos.

"_tres…"_ articuló Edward y ambos bajamos un dedo.

"_dos…"_ articulé conteniendo la risa, hicimos lo propio.

"_uno…"_ articulamos a la vez y tomamos aire…

¡¡EMMETT!!- gritamos ambos a todo pulmón y rompimos a reír en seguida, al escuchar el estruendo que Emmett produjo al volcarse el vaso encima por el susto. No lo pensé dos veces y estiré mi cuerpo visiblemente para ver a Emmett tratando de explicar a la azafata lo que había ocurrido. Su cara simplemente no tenía precio. Desafortunadamente, mi equilibrio me traicionó, y, prácticamente, caí en el regazo de Edward, siendo recibida por sus brazos, envolviéndome para amortiguar algo la caída.

-Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa- susurró en mi oído, haciendo que las mariposas de mi estomago revolotearan, lo miré y quedé sumergida en la esmeralda de sus ojos profundos.

-G-gr-gracias- respondí a penas e intenté tomar aire sin que él se percatara de mi dificultad para respirar. Edward me dejó otra vez en mi asiento, a su lado. Miré por la ventanilla tratando de impedir que viera el sonrojo que estaba coloreando mi rostro. Dentro de poco aterrizaríamos.

-… le repito que regrese a su asiento, señor, no se preocupe, limpiaremos en un rato…- decía la azafata una y otra vez, mientras conducía con extremada delicadeza a Emmett, quien nos miró con una mirada asesina cuando alguien por ahí llamó a la azafata.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños- me excusé de inmediato. Él se giró hacia Edward.

-Emm, vamos, fue solo una broma- trató de defenderse con una sonrisa inocente- no te vas a molestar por una broma, ¿o si?

-¡Ahora me creen un loco!- se quejó haciendo un puchero. Sonreí. Parecía un bebé grande, como de costumbre.

-Si te hace sentir mejor…después podrás cobrarte con _nosotros_- le consoló Edward, sentenciándome con ello.

-OH, eso no lo dudes- sugirió sonriendo otra vez.

-¿es que sigue aquí?- preguntó la azafata, reapareciendo de la nada- vamos, le llevaré yo misma a su asiento.- le dijo con lastima- disculpen si los está molestando- nos pidió. En serio pensaban que mi hermano estaba loco.

-Pero que…- intentó discutir Emmett

-No hay problema- contesté de inmediato, ganándome otra mirada fulminante, mientras se iba escoltado por la azafata.- ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?- pregunté girándome hacia Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque no iba a dejar que tú te salvaras mientras yo era consumido por los planes de Emmett-se encogió de hombros, retándome con la mirada a que le replicara en algo.

-Bien- acepté

-Vale-coincidió

-Tienes razón- reconocí

-Se que la tengo- aseguró. Ambos rompimos a reír. La verdad es que ni él ni yo podíamos estar molestos por mucho.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja al escuchar el repiqueteo bajito de la risa de Alice, justo antes de ser sofocada por una voz, pidiendo que nos abrocháramos los cinturones. Estábamos por llegar a Suiza.

* * *

pordonen por no publicar ayer!! mi computadora sufrió un colapso....

pronto los caps seran mas largos. lo prometo (este estubo deprimentemente corto, lo se)

saltaria de felicidad si me dajaran un review!!

un besiitooo


	3. Reencuentro

**Volvemos al jardin de Infantes**

**Summary Completo:** todos humanos. Bella, influenciada por su hermano Emmett pedirá un deseo en su cumpleaños que hará a todos unos niños. ¿Cómo lograran volver a la normalidad? ¿Como recuperara Bella el deseo que había perdido la oportunidad de pedir: que su mejor amigo, Edward Cullen, se enamore de ella? ExB EmxR JxA

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia

**Nota: **Gracias a Addiction Studio, Bella Cullen swan y a dianitav. alegran mis dias!.

* * *

**Reencuentro**

-¡¡Bella, Bella!! ¡¡Adivina lo que hizo el tarado de tu hermano!!** – **chilló Alice mientras se escondía detrás de Edward para evitar que Emmett la atrapara.

-Lo se, Alice- respondí riendo

-¿también sabes que después de tirarse el vaso encima… le pidió el teléfono a la azafata?- preguntó con escepticismo. _"espera… ¡¿Qué!?" _miré a Emmett incrédula. Él evitó mi mirada frunciendo el ceño. Hice una ceña a mis dos amigos y ellos se apresuraron dejándonos solos.

-Emm…- llamé bajito.

-¿Que? ¿Qué es, Bella? ¿Es que está prohibido pedir un teléfono?- preguntó con amargura.

-No, Emm. Uno no, quince si.- corregí

-Lo mismo es…- me replicó

-Vale, solo que pensé que el hecho de venir a Suiza te entusiasmaría, tu sabes, en el sentido de que Rose…- traté de expresarme, pero me interrumpió.

-Rose se puede ir a la mierda…

-¡¡EMMETT!!

-¿Qué? Sabes perfectamente que de ser por mí, Rose y yo nunca hubiéramos terminado, ni siquiera aunque ella se iba a otro país.- se defendió, su rostro mostró por un segundo el dolor de la perdida.

-¡OH! ¡Emm!- susurré, yo sabía cuánto había sufrido él, era esa la razón por la que no entendía su actitud.- sabes que no fue así, ella no querría hacerte sufrir por nada del mundo- le discutí

-¿sufrir? Me partió el corazón, hermana- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Rose te ama- afirmé

-Como digas- respondió sin hacer caso.

-Exacto- convine en el momento en que Alice y Edward aparecieron nuevamente.

-Lo único que podría interponerse entre tu y Rose es vuestro orgullo, eso es seguro- susurró Alice, como si hubiera sido siempre parte de la conversación. Emmett volteó los ojos y Alice le sacó la lengua.

-Hey- llamó Edward- ¿vamos ya?- sugirió señalando la puerta del avión por la que estaban circulando algunos de los últimos pasajeros, tratando de cambiar de tema, sin nada de sutileza.

-vale- contesté enseguida. Emmett suspiró despacio, estaba a solo minutos de enfrentarse a lo que más había temido desde que escuchó cual era el regalo adelantado que mis padres me habían dado.

-Ya que…- susurró encaminándose, como condenado a la guerra.

-Por supuesto- aceptó Alice con una radiante sonrisa, era obvio que deseaba ver a Jazz desde hace mucho, aunque ellos no fueran mas que amigos, Alice tenía un plan en marcha para que eso cambiara.

Salimos caminando en silencio, Alice y yo adelante, seguidas de Edward, y al último Emmett con algo de recelo. Apenas pisamos un pie fuera del aeropuerto, cuando un chillido súper agudo de Alice me sobresaltó, ella señaló un segundo al convertible rojo en el que dos jóvenes de cabellos rubios estaban apoyados, luego partió la carrera hacia el muchacho, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Jasper abrazo con emoción contenida a Alice y le dijo algo que no alcancé a escuchar. Fui lo más rápido que pude hacia los tres- claro, todo lo que mis torpes pies me permitían- y abracé a Rose.

-¡Bella!- saludó con alegría- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- sonreí de vuelta, y ambas nos giramos, Alice parloteaba feliz, y Jazz la miraba embobado _"¿Cómo podrían ser mas obvios?"_ me pregunté con sarcasmo, ambos se gustaban y eso estaba a la vista.

-No se como mi hermano aun no se da cuenta- me susurró Rosalie. Nos encogimos de hombros a la vez.- ¡¡Alice!!- llamó sacando a ambos de su burbuja.

-¡¡ROSE!!- saludó, abrazándola impulsivamente. Me acerqué a Jasper.

-Hola, Jazz- saludé.

-Hola, Bella ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!- dijo abrazándome.

-Gracias- le sonreí con complicidad- ¿cuánto más vas a esperar?- le pregunté soltando la pregunta de una, señalando hacia las chicas, Justo en el momento en el que Edward y Emmett llegaban. Se encogió de hombros.

-¡¡Emmett, Edward!!- saludó levantando una mano y chocándola con cada uno.

-Jasper- saludó sonriendo Edward.

-Jasper…- respondió Emmett algo ido, tratando de evitar lo que sus instintos exigían: girar la cabeza para ver a la rubia de la que estaba enamorado.

Puse mi mano en su hombro mostrándole apoyo, diciéndole con la mirada que él podía hacerlo, y que yo estaría a su lado. Suspiró visiblemente y volteó la cabeza. Las palabras salieron como obligadas.

-¿Que hay, Rose?

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado.... dignme cuando actualizo... me parece que al siguiente cap ya va a empezar a ponerse mas interesante (si mi intelencto me lo permite.

en fin...denle al boton verdeeee!! quiero seguir siendo feliz con sus reviews!! (ya salté de felicidad con los anteriores, exactamente igual que como Alice lo haría)

un besooo


	4. Fotografía

**Volvemos al jardin de Infantes**

**Summary Completo:** todos humanos. Bella, influenciada por su hermano Emmett pedirá un deseo en su cumpleaños que hará a todos unos niños. ¿Cómo lograran volver a la normalidad? ¿Como recuperara Bella el deseo que había perdido la oportunidad de pedir: que su mejor amigo, Edward Cullen, se enamore de ella? ExB EmxR JxA

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia

**Nota:** gracias a xikiss cullen, , cieloskie, ani :), -cullen.0, feyy-cullen, Alice Mayfair, dani hale de withlock, btvs22, Emilia Cullen y CriiisCullen. por pasarse por mi fic, dejar un review o alerta o favoritos.

**

* * *

**

**Fotografía**

Las palabras habían destilado incomodidad por todos lados, pero al parecer Rose estaba aliviada de que aunque sea la saludara. Sonrió con los ojos brillantes de felicidad, atrapando la mirada de mi hermano en un segundo.

-Hola, Emm ¿cómo estas?- saludó con voz temblorosa en un susurro. ¿Era yo la única que se había dado cuanta de cómo sus pies estaban luchando por acercarse a Emmett? Miré al resto. Edward, detrás de mi, miraba a cualquier otro lado que no fuera la escena enfrente nuestro. Alice, había cruzado los brazos y los miraba reprobatoriamente. Jasper pateaba una piedrita con los zapatos, sin atreverse a mirar nada más.

-Sobreviviré, si eso preguntas- repuso Emmett, su orgullo estaba de nuevo de por medio. Rosalie reaccionó como si le hubieran golpeado en el estomago, sin embargo se recuperó enseguida, sus ojos mostraban fiereza de un segundo a otro. Alice resopló enojada, pero ninguno de ellos pareció notarlo.

-Eso está bien- comentó Rose restándole importancia.

-¿y tu?- preguntó mi hermano, desafiante, poniéndola a prueba.

-Estupendamente- aseguró ella mordazmente, su tono cambio luego a algo más dulce, aunque tenso cuando se dirigió a nosotros:- ¿tienen hambre?

-¡¡Siiii!!- se apresuró a decir Alice- esa comida de avión es totalmente asquerosa, sin importar que vayas en primera clase.- sin decir otra palabra, se dirigió arrastrando su maleta hacia el convertible. Jasper la alcanzó rápidamente y la ayudo con la maleta, mientras ella se metía en el convertible, impaciente. Todos la seguimos, Emmett tuvo que ocupar el asiento de adelante, debido a que era el que mas espacio ocupaba, de haber ido atrás, no hubiéramos alcanzado.

El camino comenzó silencioso, pero eso no podía durar, 2 minutos después de que Rosalie arrancara, Emmett encendió la radio. Pude detectar una sonrisa maligna y traviesa mientras pasaba las estaciones a toda velocidad, unos segundos después, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para contener la risa.

…_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan… _

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron como platos cuando escucho la tonadita que provenía de la radio y de la boca de Emmett, quien la cantaba relativamente alto. Emmett sabía cuanto ella detestaba la canción, y era seguro que había prendido la radio con el único propósito de encontrar una- aunque sea una- canción que la irritara.

Rosalie respiro hondo y trato de ignorar la música, pero mi hermano cada vez la entonaba más alto. Su paciencia no aguanto más, con un solo movimiento cambio la estación, con la esperanza de chocar con algo mejor.

_*Click*_

…_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen…_

Sonrió complacida, y siguió conduciendo. Emmett no parecía enfadado.

_*Click*_

…_Never fall asleep  
You won't wake up  
Destroy the guillotine  
Before he does… _

-¡¡EMMEEETT!!!

_*Click*_

_some may say I need __to be afraid  
Of losing everythi… _

-¡¡ROSALIIIE!!

_*Click*_

_I feel nothing.  
I wanted you, (I WANTE…)… _

_*Click*_

_*Click*_

_*Click*_

_*Click*_

_*Click*_

_*Click*_

Una pequeña explosión que sobresalto a todos, y un ligero olor a quemado nos indico que la radio se había fundido. Todos estábamos mudos, Rosalie y Emmett se fulminaron con la mirada por unos segundos y luego ambos se volvieron en direcciones opuestas. Por un momento cruzo por mi mente la frase _"si las miradas matasen"…_

El viaje no se aligero después de eso, nadie se atrevía a decir palabra.

-¿Crees que nos encontremos con los padres de Rose y Jazz? – pregunté en un susurró a Alice.

-No, él me comentó que se fueron de viaje hace una semana.-respondió. Suspiré aliviada, cada vez que los padres de los mellizos estaban presentes, surgía alguna discusión. Rosalie ya tenia suficiente de discusiones.

***

-aquí es donde se quedaran- nos indicó Rose después de hacer un pequeño recorrido por su casa. Abrió una de las puertas blancas de un largo pasillo y nos guió al interior. La habitación era inmensa (en todo el sentido de la palabra), con dos camas matrimoniales de madera y sabanas cremas.- esa puerta da a mi cuarto- señaló otra puerta blanca.- y esta….-siguió-obviamente es la de su armario, estoy segura de que es suficiente para toda tu ropa Alice- le aseguró sonriéndonos ampliamente. Alice chilló y se abalanzó sobre ella.

-Sabía que pensarías en todo- dijo Alice con dramatismo mientras se secaba una lagrima inexistente, cuando al fin dejó a Rosalie respirar.

Corrió hacia la puerta que Rose había indicado y la abrió, Rosalie no había exagerado en lo absoluto cuando dijo que era "_suficiente_": parecía más grande que toda la casa, era más que suficiente para la ropa de Alice, y eso ya era decir mucho. Rose y yo nos miramos fingiendo preocupación, definitivamente Alice no tenia remedio.

***

-¡No, Alice!- negué tercamente mientras huía al otro lado de la habitación. Ella me persiguió con la endemoniada prenda en una mano.

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favooor! ¡Bella! - rogó haciendo puchero. Cerré los ojos, pero eso no me impidió escuchar el repiqueteo de su voz- ¡vamos, Bella! ¡Solo se cumple 18 una vez en la vida! …además… ¡prometo ser tu esclava por todo un año!-ofreció.

-¡JA! ¡tendrías que ser mi esclava toda tu vida! – repliqué rechazando por ultima vez el vestido que me ofrecía. Ella y Rose se habían empeñado en que me pusiera un vestido azul claro, que Alice había comprado.

-¿eso es un si?- preguntó alegre.

-Eso es un no- contradije

-A mi me pareció un si- sentenció. Agarrandome desprevenida metió el vestido por mi cabeza. Ya no había escapatoria. Deje que hiciera lo que quisiera, de todos modos a la larga ella iba a ganar. En el momento en que Alice estaba terminando de peinarme, entró Rose.

Ella ya estaba lista, traía un vestido rojo excesivamente corto, que resaltaba sus piernas y sus curvas más de lo normal, unos tacones altos algo más oscuros y un bolsito que hacia juego. Me sentí algo mal al verla.

-Así que si la convenciste- murmuró impresionada hacia Alice. Ella extendió la mano. Rosalie la miro confusa

-Vamos, Rose, se que sabes a que me refiero- repuso Alice sin alterarse.

-Bien- Acepto la otra con actitud resignada y haciendo un mohín mientras sacaba unos billetes de su bolsito y se los entregaba.

-Gracias- dijo Alice sonriendo ampliamente. Las miré confusa.- apostamos haber si podría hacer que te lo pusieras- confeso sin remordimiento. Abrí la boca para replicar.

-Eso no es importante ahora- cortó Rose.- lo importante es tenerte lista dentro de media hora, Alice, yo me encargo del maquillaje, tu anda vistiéndote.-indicó.

Pasaron solo unos minutos y Alice ya estuvo maquillándose ella misma mientras Rosalie terminaba conmigo.

-Ahora, bella, el toque final.- dijo Alice con las manos detrás de la espalda. -¡Taran!- exclamaron ella y Rose mientras descubrían una caja de zapatos azules, que obviamente hacían juego con mi vestido. Solo encontré un problema: los zapatos tenían el taco tan alto como los de Rose, y, al igual que estos, solo se aseguraban con una fina tira de satén.

-Ustedes están locas-afirmé, retrocediendo asustada- están locas si creen que yo podré ponerme eso y vivir para contarlo.

-Vamos, no seas cabezota.- rogó Rose con irritación- no la hagas larga.

-¡Si, Bella por favor!- Dijo Alice- Jasper, Emmett y EDWARD están esperando- puso especial énfasis en ese nombre- quieren celebrar tu cumpleaños como es debido.

_Edward. _Alice había pronunciado la palabra mágica.

-vale- susurré y empecé a ponérmelos. _"todo sea por Edward"_ me dije.

Inspire hondo y baje por las escaleras del segundo piso de la casa de los mellizos detrás de Rose y Alice, que había prometido estar ahí por si tropezaba (como siempre pasaba en mi caso.)

Tres figuras nos esperaban al final de las escaleras, pero mis ojos se dirigieron instintivamente a la del centro. Edward vestía pantalones negros con una camisa del mismo color por la cual se distinguían las formas de sus músculos. Su cabello lucía más desordenado de lo habitual y sin embargo se veía tan increíblemente encantador que me faltó el aire. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en mí.

El sonido de las voces me regreso a la realidad.

-Sabía que Alice podría con Bella- comentó orgulloso mientras recibía el dinero que Emmett le daba, este parecía bastante pálido.

-Necesito agua- murmuró, y se alejó rápidamente, sin embargo no hacia la cocina, sino a la habitación que compartía con Edward. No dije nada, pero lo seguí.

Cuando llegué a la puerta toque dos veces, pero no hubo respuesta, por lo que decidí entrar.

-Lo encontré sentado encima de la cama contemplando algo en sus manos.

-¿Emm?- llamé bajito. El levantó la mirada

-Hola- saludó, intentando parecer animado, lo dejo de inmediato: a mi no me engañaba.

Me senté junto a él y vi lo que tenia entre sus dedos, una fotografía de seis niños. El rubio parecía abochornado pero feliz, mientras que una niña diminuta de cabellos cortos le besaba la mejilla con dulzura. Uno de rizos negros estaba sentado y sonreía ampliamente mostrando sus hoyuelos, al tiempo que una pequeña rubia lo abrazaba por detrás. Al lado de ellos estaban un niño y una niña, él, de cabellos color bronce, parecía muy interesado en lo que ella, castaña de pelo lacio, tenía que decir, ninguno de ellos se había percatado de que estaban fotografiándolos.

Emmett contemplo la foto otra vez y acarició primero el rostro diminuto de la castaña y luego el rostro feliz de la rubia.

-no es nada- dijo- solo me sentí nostálgico por un segundo. Había olvidado cuanto has crecido.- aclaró pellizcándome la mejilla teatralmente, al no poder despeinarme.- ¿vamos?

Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Parecía haber recuperado el humor de siempre, y yo no iba a molestarlo comentando sobre la lagrima que el había tratado de secar sin que yo me percatara.

Tenía la idea segura de que Emmett no estaba así solo por el hecho de que yo cumpliera 18, y que el otro motivo estaba esperando preocupada al pie de las escaleras, aunque su orgullo le impidiera demostrarlo.

Aun cuando ya habíamos partido, la fotografía de los pequeños seguía rondando en mi cabeza.

* * *

como dije, lo siento tanto, ensima de todo he actualizado a las 10 de la noche.... me siento fatal.

por otro lado me gusta que este cap es un poco mas largo que los anteriores y eso es ir por buen camino. entonces: denle al boton verde!!!!

acepto sugerencias, preguntas, y hasta criticas (no sean muy crueles). haganme un poquito feliz!!!!

por sierto, en mi perfil he actualizado con una posible historia, diganme que les parece en un MP.

un abrazo enoooorme.

un beso.

PD: si alguien quiere ayuda con alguna traduccion, pasenle la voz a **Freddie'sLittleGirl **----- www. fanfiction. net /u/ 1937766 (sin espacios) quien esta en busca de un nuevo proyecto y es bastante buena con traducciones.


End file.
